When You're Gone
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: "Hey, Ichigo?":::::"Hm?":::::"I miss you.":::::"Yeah…..I miss you too."::::::::::When You're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. IchiRuki Songfic ONESHOT. Please R n R!


_A/N: Hello there everyone. So basically, I came up with this story when I suddenly woke up at around 3 in the morning and the song just refused to leave me. Also, it happens to be Ichigo's birthday today and therefore, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO! This is a songfic oneshot in case you haven't guessed. The pairing is Ichigo and Rukia. I tried to make this as sweet as possible and I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

_~Dark~_

* * *

"_I have to go back to Soul Society."_

"_What? I thought you were staying for another few weeks?"_

"_The Soutaichou called me back for three months."_

The memory came back to him crystal clear. Her casual expression, as if she know it was his birthday or simply didn't care. And maybe she didn't, but he did. He didn't know why, he didn't know how. Heck, he didn't even know when it had happened. But now, it was too late to change the outcome. Had the circumstance been different, perhaps he would have been able to change it. But the strange thing was, he didn't _want_ to change it.

_I always needed time on my own,_

_I never thought that I'd need you there when I cried,_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

He aimed a glance at the closet, it's door slightly ajar and its contents empty. It had been a week since she'd left. And his birthday was the following day. But she wasn't here.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

She stared at the scenery surrounding her. Thick darkness covered everything as if claiming them as possessions of Nature. The branches of the flowering cherry blossom limp and unmoving as the dark streets were empty and deserted. A fine sheen of ice covered the lake under which golden fishes swam in abundance. It was as if the colourful scene had been bleached and left white and pale. As the last minutes of darkness faded away, the sun rose. It showered everything in sight, with its golden rays bringing warmth and colour out in everything. Only 19 hours to midnight, she estimated.

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

She smiled at the sun's likeliness with him. Both out softly and silently, bathing everything in its warmth and giving everything a chance to live. Fiery and frightening on the outside and yet so calm and considerate inside. He was the sun, not only in her life, but in the lives of everyone who had known him.

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

She stared up at the breaking dawn as it gave birth to a bright new world, and a soft sad smile came upon his lips. Yes, he was the sun; and as anyone would feel when they were away from the sun, she felt the same sense of longing. She knew it was his birthday and she felt guilty for not being with even though he might not have cared either way.

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay,_

_I Miss You._

He sat quietly at the table watching his family fondly, but not showing; keeping up the stoic angry face everyone knew him to have. He watched as his sister insulted his father as usual and he replied with stupid, sappy jokes. His other sister constantly went around serving them the outstanding meal she had cooked, occasionally fretting and worrying about them- the one who had taken the part of his deceased mother. Yes, everything was typical and same. However, there remained one face that was not in its usual place. No, she was miles away. He gave a small grin as he realized that he was about to ask her to help him calm his sister and father down. Yes, it was routine but even the knowledge of her being gone, did not keep him from being constantly reminded of her.

_I've never felt this way before,_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor,_

_They smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

She sat quietly in the company of her adopted brother and brother-in-law, eating her meal silently. She thought about what he might have been doing at that time. Probably eating dinner as well. And yet, dinner with him and his family was so different from this. It was almost midnight. She wished she were there; she really did.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay,_

_I miss you._

An hour left to midnight and a whole new year. His friends had all planned to go out at midnight to greet him. He stepped out of the car to meet the gaze of his numerous friends- each unique and special. And yet, the most unique one of all was missing from the picture. Walking ahead to greet each of them, he aimed a glance at the stars. No matter how far away she was, he knew that it was the same sky that she was looking up at. And that, in itself, was a joy to behold. But yes, he really did want her here- by his side.

_We were made for each other,_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know,_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul,_

_I can hardly breath, I need you here with me, yeah_

She looked up at the Night sky dotted with millions of stars glittering across the vast expanse of darkness. It was a breathtaking beauty. But she could give it up…

_When you're gone gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you,_

She could give it up to be with him at that very moment. She picked up her Soul Pager and dialed without thought.

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too,_

He felt his right pocket vibrating unanimously and extracted the Soul Pager she had given him. Without thought he picked it up as a blind happiness swelled inside him.

"Rukia..hey," He said, acting casual.

"Yeah, Hi."

"Sooo….why'd you call?" He asked, having nothing else to say.

"Checking if you miss me yet" She said jokingly, though she truly was curious.

"No way, admit it- You miss me," He retorted with a grin.

"Yeah right!" She said, both of them feigning anger and smirking at the same time since they knew that the other was bluffing.

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay,_

"Hey, Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday." He was taken aback at her meek voice and the fact that she knew.

"Thanks," He said a bit awkwardly.

"I do miss you," She said, after a long silence.

"Yeah….me too," He smiled. He was truly happy now.

_I miss you._

That wasn't all what they wanted to say, not really. But it was a step- a small one, yes but it was a step. And for, now they were both content with it, as they stared up at the star strewn sky thinking of no one but each other.

* * *

_A/N:So what did you think? The song is 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. I really hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me your thoughts about it! Once again, Happy Birthday Ichigo!  
Thanks and….._

_Clicky CLICKY!_

_V_

_V_

_V_


End file.
